fbandccfandomcom-20200213-history
Excuse Me/Gallery
After Fanboy and Chum Chum cause themselves and Kyle to be late for school, they get Scrivener Elf to write a fake excuse note to get out of being tardy. Then they wind up sending various "notes" one fake excuse after another. Tag gone bad Kids running - s1e11a.JPG Kyle playing tag s1e11a.jpg|Kyle was trying to avoid getting tagged... Cher pushing Kyle.JPG|...when Cher pushes him over. Cher "whoo-hoo!" s1e11a.jpg|"Woohoo!" Cher 'you're it!' s1e11a.jpg|"You're it!" Kyle after getting tagged s1e11a.jpg|Kyle is horrible at tag. Kyle watching the kids run away.JPG Kyle asking Scrivener Elf to take a letter.JPG|"Scrivener Elf, take a letter." Scrivener Elf is reading the news s1e11a.jpg|More like Newspaper Elf to me. Scrivener Elf reading newspaper.JPG Scrivener Elf putting newspaper away s1e11a.jpg|Do I have to? Scrivener Elf holding notebook s1e11a.jpg|"Personal business..." what note should I take.JPG|"...or complaint form?" Kyle 'what do you think' s1e11a.JPG|"What do you think?" Scrivener Elf tossing notebooks away s1e11a.jpg Scrivener Elf decides to make a complaint form.JPG|"Complaint." Kyle starts dictating the letter.JPG|''To the school board.'' Scrivener Elf writing, Kyle dictating.JPG|''Dear sirs,'' Kyle 'it' s1e11a.jpg|''I was recently tagged "it" Kyle "by my school chums" s1e11a.jpg|''By my school chums.'' Kyle rejects the label.JPG|''I strongly reject this lable'' Kyle 'the pointing' s1e11a.JPG|''And the pointing'' Kyle 'the mockery that came with it!' s1e11a.JPG|''And the mockery that came with it!'' Fanboy bouncing by Kyle.png|"Hi, Kyle!" Kyle startled - s1e11a.JPG|Huh? Chum Chum bounces by Scrivener Elf.PNG|"Hi, Kyle's Elf!" Reminding Kyle of Spring Break Kyle asks what F&C are doing 1 s1e11a.jpg|"What are you two ninnies..." Kyle asks what F&C are doing 2 s1e11a.jpg|"...doing?" Next week is Spring Break s1e11a.jpg|"Next week is Spring Break!" Kyle isn't interested s1e11a.jpg|Spring Break? We're breaking all our springs s1e11a.jpg|"So, we're breaking all our springs!" Kyle with springy Fanboy and Chum Chum s1e11a.jpg Kyle watching F&C bounce 1 s1e11a.jpg|Why don't you bounce youselves..." Kyle watching F&C bounce 2 s1e11a.jpg Kyle watching F&C bounce 3 s1e11a.jpg|"...into a room with a ceiling fan?" Kyle watching F&C bounce 4 s1e11a.jpg Kyle pointing to himself s1e11a.jpg|"My Elf and I..." Kyle with arms folded s1e11a.jpg|"...have notes to write." Writing BEFORE school?.jpg|"Writing before school?!?" That sounds like work!.png|"That sounds like work!" Kyle doesn't feel like it s1e11a.jpg|It ain't, it's just me. You need a break!.jpg|"You need a break!" A Spring Break!.jpg|"A Spring Break!" A pre-Spring Break!.jpg|"A pre-Spring Break!" F&C SPRING BREAK! s1e11a.jpg|"SPRING BREAK!!!" F&C about to bounce Kyle s1e11a.jpg|"Would you two --" F&C bounce Kyle off the ground s1e11a.jpg|BOING! Scrivener Elf notices something s1e11a.jpg|What is that? Scrivener Elf sees the boys fly away s1e11a.jpg|"Scrivener Elf, don't forget to speeeell cheeeeeeeck!" Scrivener Elf 'on it' s1e11a.jpg|"On it." Scrivener Elf tosses notebook away s1e11a.jpg Scrivener Elf picks up the newspaper s1e11a.jpg Scrivener Elf reads the newspaper s1e11a.jpg|I'd rather read the newspaper, notes are not me. "We're gonna be late!" View of planet earth s1e11a.jpg Main 3 flying through space s1e11a.jpg|They're in SPACE?!? Main 3 in space s1e11a.jpg|"See, Kyle? I told you this was fun!" Chum Chum "look at that smile!" s1e11a.JPG|"Yeah, look at that smile!" Kyle's face rippling s1e11a.jpg|"IT'S THE G-FORCE!" Kyle screaming s1e11a.jpg|"ARRGH!!!" The altitude is making my ears ring!.JPG|"The altitude is making my ears ring!" it's the late bell.JPG|"No-o, silly! That's the school late bell." Main 3 falling s1e11a.jpg|A few moments to enjoy the fall before the realization. Main 3 THE LATE BELL s1e11a.JPG|"THE LATE BELL!!?" Main 3 falling to earth s1e11a.JPG|"WE'RE GONNA BE LAAAAAAAATE!!!" Excuse note idea Class doesn't notice what's happening s1e11a.jpg|Luckily, no one saw this. main 3 peek into the classroom.JPG|Especially the fact they can't turn to the window. Class is half-over s1e11a.jpg|"Class is half-over!" Chum Chum 'prefer to think' s1e11a.jpg|"I prefer to think of it as 'half-started'." Chum Chum looking at Kyle and Fanboy s1e11a.jpg|Not funny. Chum Chum at the window s1e11a.jpg We have no excuse.jpg|"Oh, this is bad. We're hopelessly tardy. We have no excuse." Kyle 'what are you doing' s1e11a.jpg|"What are you doing?" I'm writing us a note.JPG|"I'm writing us a note." Does tardy have two G's.jpg|"Does "tardy" have two G's..." Or just the one.jpg|"or...just the one?" Kyle angry at Fanboy s1e11a.jpg|"You idiot, Mr. Mufflin knows our penmanship." You're writing on your hand.JPG|"And you're writing on your hand." Kyle facepalms while Fanboy twists glove s1e11a.jpg|Toss it! Fanboy tosses glove away s1e11a.jpg Fanboy 'at least i'm trying' s1e11a.jpg|"Well, at least I'm trying!" Where else are we gonna get a note?.jpg|"Where else are we gonna get a note?" Main 3 realize something s1e11a.jpg|?! Main 3 turn to Scrivener Elf s1e11a.jpg|Hmm... Scrivener Elf reads newspaper with main 3 watching in the background s1e11a.jpg Scrivener Elf asks what writing to use s1e11a.jpg|"Cursive or print?" The "note" goes good Hank 'so that's the story' s1e11a.jpg|"So, that's the story of my friend, Andy." Class shocked s1e11a.jpg|Who's Andy?!? Hank after telling story s1e11a.jpg Eyes of the main 3 s1e11a.jpg|Weird that their eyes can be visable like this. Main 3 lean against wall s1e11a.jpg Maybe he won't notice.jpg|Shh, maybe he won't notice. Main 3 captured in net s1e11a.jpg|NET! Close up of main 3 s1e11a.jpg Main 3 trapped in the net s1e11a.jpg|We're trapped! Hank walks up to the net s1e11a.jpg Hank's guard goat jumping s1e11a.jpg|He has a guard goat? Hank 'you'd better have a note' s1e11a.jpg|"You'd better have a note to get out of my Late Net!" Hank looking up at the boys s1e11a.jpg|Where's the note? Get it! As chance should have it, we do.JPG|"Uh, as chance should have it, we do." Hank 'just put it on' s1e11a.jpg|"Just put it on the trident." Hank sticking trident out s1e11a.jpg Hank gets the note s1e11a.jpg|"An excuse note, huh?" Hank 'better be' s1e11a.jpg|"Better be a pretty good one." Hank reading note s1e11a.jpg|''Please excuse the boys for being late.'' Main 3 listening as Hank reads the note s1e11a.jpg|''They were knitting tea cozies for elderly ninjas.'' Kyle looking at Chum Chum s1e11a.jpg Kyle looking at Fanboy s1e11a.jpg Main 3 start to worry s1e11a.jpg Hank 'ninjas, huh' s1e11a.jpg|"Ninjas, huh?" Hank looking suspicious s1e11a.jpg|"I thought I'd heard everything." Main 3 scared s1e11a.jpg|He's gonna do his worse! Hank soulful s1e11a.jpg|"But that is the sweetest thing I ever heard!" Main 3 confused s1e11a.jpg|Huh? Hank with head back s1e11a.jpg|"Now, those lucky ninjas can enjoy warm tea after a night of blowing poison darts into their enemies' necks!" Hank 'tardiness excused' s1e11a.jpg|"Tardiness excused!" Hank blowing nose into goat s1e11a.jpg|Eww. Main 3 pleased s1e11a.jpg|We're saved! Late Net falling s1e11a.jpg|Let us go, Late Net. Homework Excuse Fanboy going to his desk s1e11a.jpg Fanboy at desk s1e11a.jpg|"Oh, that was so easy!" Chum Chum is burnt and poked s1e11a.jpg|"And painless, other than the rope burns and trident pokes." Chum Chum is leaking s1e11a.jpg|Leaky Chum Chum Enthusiastic Kyle s1e11a.jpg|"Ooh!" Kyle naughty and saucy s1e11a.jpg|"I feel so naughty and saucy!" Kyle "we just got away" s1e11a.jpg|"We just got away with..." Kyle kicking leg out s1e11a.jpg|"Mischief!" Fanboy and Kyle holding hands s1e11a.jpg|"Don't you know what this means? If a note got us out of being late for school, who knows what else your elf could get us out of?" Fanboy and Kyle notice something s1e11a.JPG Fanboy and Kyle embarrased s1e11a.JPG|A little embarrased Fanboy and Kyle listen to Hank s1e11a.jpg|"Okay, class, I will now collect your homework." Fanboy and Kyle gasp s1e11a.jpg|GASP! Main 3 HOMEWORK s1e11a.jpg|''HOMEWORK?!?'' main 3 stare at wand.JPG Main 3 have another idea s1e11a.jpg|Idea! Kyle fires wand the first time s1e11a.jpg|"Oh, Scrivener Elf?" Spell in effect s1e11a.jpg Scrivener Elf appearing in bathtub s1e11a.jpg|He's bathing?! Scrivener Elf's bath interrupted s1e11a.jpg Scrivener Elf lit bath candles s1e11a.jpg|"Oh, I just lit my bath candles!" Hank going through homework 1 s1e11a.jpg|"Homework." Hank going through homework 2 s1e11a.jpg Hank going through homework 3 s1e11a.jpg|"Homework." Hank going through homework 4 s1e11a.jpg Hank going through homework 5 s1e11a.jpg|"Homework." Hank going through homework 6 s1e11a.jpg|Not noticing the pink note that approaches Hank recieved another note s1e11a.jpg|"This isn't homework!" Hank 'it's some sort of a note' s1e11a.jpg|"It's some sort of a note!" main 3 super excited - gold background.JPG|They look cute in this pic. Hank reading second excuse note s1e11a.jpg Hank 'saving kittens' s1e11a.jpg|Aww...Saving kittens?! Hank 'from an oil spill' s1e11a.jpg|''From an oil spill''?!? Hank is sad s1e11a.jpg|"Ye...I...you're..." Hank 'from last night's homework' s1e11a.jpg|"You're excused from last night's homework." Kyle gives Hank a note.jpg|Here's another. Hank reading third excuse note s1e11a.jpg|''And the kittens had puppies''?!? Hank 'in an avalanche' s1e11a.jpg|''In an avalanche?!?!? Hank crying s1e11a.jpg|WAAAAHHHH! Hank with head on desk s1e11a.jpg|He's really heartbroken. Hank 'for the rest of the week' s1e11a.jpg|"You -- you don't have to do homework for the rest of the week!" main 3 super excited - classroom.JPG Main 3 two thumbs up s1e11a.jpg|Two thumbs up! Hank 'i need a moment' s1e11a.jpg|"I need a moment!" Hank blowing nose s1e11a.jpg|Take your time, Mr. Mufflin, take your time. Fake note montage Main 3 wearing space helmets half 1 s1e11a.jpg|Kyle is in a space helmet... Main 3 wearing space helmets half 2 s1e11a.jpg|...and so is Fanboy... Main 3 wearing space helmets half 3 s1e11a.jpg|...and Chum Chum. Lunch Lady Cram 'extra pudding' s1e11a.jpg|"What do you mean you need...extra pudding?!" Kyle putting note in Lunch Lady Cram's face s1e11a.jpg|"Read the note." Lunch Lady Cram 'such bravery!' s1e11a.jpg|"Six-month mission to Mars?! Such bravery!" Lunch Lady Cram 'wait!' s1e11a.jpg|"Wait!" Lunch Lady Cram 'take a lock of my hair!' s1e11a.jpg|"Take a lock of my hair!" Lunch Lady Cram reaching into pot s1e11a.jpg Lunch Lady Cram showing glop lock s1e11a.jpg|Here it is. Main 3 looking at glop lock s1e11a.jpg Main 3 disgusted by lock of glop s1e11a.jpg|Eww! Madam Lavache's lesson.JPG|"Un, deux, trois." Madam LaVache hears something s1e11a.jpg|What's that? Madam LaVache sees F&C on go karts s1e11a.jpg|"Sacrebleu!" F&C drive past Madam LaVache s1e11a.jpg F&C drive around Madam LaVache s1e11a.jpg|Watch out! Go-kart racers coming through! F&C driving around the classroom s1e11a.jpg F&C drive past Madam LaVache again s1e11a.jpg Madam LaVache 'stop!' s1e11a.jpg|"Stop!" Madam LaVache gets a note from Kyle s1e11a.jpg|What's this? Madam LaVache reads Kyle's note s1e11a.jpg|An excuse to drive in the classroom? Madam LaVache accepting Kyle's excuse s1e11a.jpg|"Tres bon." Madam LaVache waving flag s1e11a.jpg Hank reads another excuse note s1e11a.jpg|"Well, if the President of the United States took the time to write it..." Hank after reading excuse note from "president" s1e11a.jpg|"Who am I..." Hank before he fights the bear s1e11a.jpg|"To disobey?" Bring on the bear!.jpg|"Okay, bring on the bear!!" Bear faces off with Hank s1e11a.jpg Bear close up s1e11a.jpg|That's a mean one. Bear roaring s1e11a.jpg|ROAR! Hank 'you feel lucky' s1e11a.jpg|"YOU FEEL LUCKY, PUNK?!" Arena before Hank and bear fight s1e11a.jpg|Begin! Hank and bear wrestling s1e11a.jpg|WRESTLE! Overview of Hank's bear fight s1e11a.jpg Bear fight in action 1 s1e11a.jpg|Mufflin knocks the bear against the wall! Bear fight in action 2 s1e11a.jpg|And here comes a belly flop! Bear fight in action 3 s1e11a.jpg|OH! Bear gets back by a kick! Bear fight in action 4 s1e11a.jpg|Can Mufflin manage to defeat this beast? Bear fight in action 5 s1e11a.jpg|Bear does the belly-flop onto Mufflin! Bear fight in action 6 s1e11a.jpg|Now THIS is what I call "bringing down the house"! Literally. Main 3 watching bear fight 1 s1e11a.jpg|You're good. Big ball of violence s1e11a.jpg|Watch out! Mufflin and Bear coming through! Main 3 watching bear fight 2 s1e11a.jpg Main 3 watching bear fight 3 s1e11a.jpg|You can do it! Main 3 watching bear fight 4 s1e11a.JPG|Kyle makes a drill sound for emphasis. Low Blood Sugar falseness The Fanlair s1e11a.jpg Main 3 relaxing in Fanlair s1e11a.jpg|"I still can't believe Mr. Mufflin bought that note about us all having low blood sugar." Kyle and Fanboy on couch s1e11a.jpg|"Say what you will!" Kyle with cupcake s1e11a.jpg|"But that man can bake a mean cupcake!" Kyle tossing cupcake into mouth s1e11a.jpg Kyle eating cupcake s1e11a.JPG|I don't really have low blood suger, but I loooove cupcakes. Kyle swallowing s1e11a.jpg Kyle burping s1e11a.JPG|BUUUUUUURP! Fanboy lying down s1e11a.jpg Fanboy tossing cupcake into mouth s1e11a.jpg|Fanboy's enjoying one too. Fanboy eating cupcake s1e11a.jpg Cupcake falling out of Fanboy's head flap s1e11a.jpg|Can a cupcake really do that? Fanboy 'so shall we' s1e11a.jpg|"So, shall we get a jump on..." Fanboy to Kyle 'tomorrow's notes' s1e11a.jpg|"Tomorrow's notes?" Kyle to Fanboy 'let's do!' 1 s1e11a.jpg|"Let's..." Kyle to Fanboy 'let's do!' 2 s1e11a.jpg|"...do!" Kyle fires wand the second time s1e11a.jpg|Scrivener Elf! Gold light shining s1e11a.jpg Scrivener Elf appears dancing s1e11a.jpg|There he is. Scrivener Elf dances like Carmen Miranda s1e11a.jpg|He's dancing like Carmen Miranda?! Scrivener Elf stops dancing s1e11a.jpg Reactions to Scrivener Elf's dance s1e11a.jpg|Reactions Fanboy and Kyle shocked while Chum Chum applauds s1e11a.png|Chum Chum liked it. Scrivener Elf 'it's complicated' s1e11a.jpg|"Eh...it's complicated." One note left?!? Scrivener Elf 'what'll you have' s1e11a.jpg|"What'll you have?" Fanboy hmm s1e11a.jpg|"Hmm..." Fanboy 'out of art class' s1e11a.jpg|"Well, first, Chum Chum's gonna need a note to get out of art class." Fanboy 'he doesn't want to make' s1e11a.jpg|"He doesn't want to make a paper-mache donkey." Chum Chum "their eyes follow you" s1e11a.jpg|"Their eyes follow you." Chum Chum has been followed s1e11a.jpg|Did he just -- ?! Fanboy 'let's see' s1e11a.jpg|"Let's see..." Fanboy 'out of gym class' s1e11a.jpg|"We'll also want to get out of gym class, of course. Fanboy 'math and history' s1e11a.jpg|"And...we'll also like to blow off math and history." Scrivener Elf listening s1e11a.jpg|"And...oh, what the heck, you know what? Throw in social studies." Scrivener Elf 'on one note' s1e11a.jpg|"I don't think I can fit all that on one note." So, put it on many notes!.jpg|"So put it on many notes!" Kyle flicks Scrivener Elf's nose s1e11a.jpg|"Ah-doy!" F&C like Kyle's joke s1e11a.jpg|Good one, Kyle. Main 3 oblivious to Scrivener Elf s1e11a.jpg|"Hey, see the pad? One note left! Main 3 stop walking in shock s1e11a.jpg|WHA -- ?! Main 3 back up s1e11a.jpg|Backing up! Main 3 turn to final excuse note s1e11a.jpg Fanboy jumps on Kyle 1 s1e11a.jpg|"Wha --" Fanboy jumps on Kyle 2 s1e11a.jpg|Now that is a superpower, able to squish others. Fanboy 'only one' s1e11a.jpg|"Only one? How did that happen?" Scrivener Elf 'are you serious' s1e11a.jpg|"Are you serious?!" Scrivener Elf 'like an orchestra' s1e11a.jpg|"You guys blow through notes like an orchestra!" Look what you did to my scrivening hand!.jpg|"Look what you did to my scrivening hand!" Scrivener Elf 'you're on your own!' s1e11a.jpg|"You're on your own!" Scrivener Elf presses nose s1e11a.jpg|Nose honk Scrivener Elf disappears s1e11a.jpg|And...he's gone. Kyle sitting up s1e11a.jpg Kyle 'Scrivener Elf!' s1e11a.jpg|"Scrivener Elf!" Kyle standing on the couch s1e11a.jpg Kyle looks behind the couch s1e11a.jpg|"You get back here..." Kyle 'at once!' s1e11a.jpg|"...at once!" Kyle swipes note from Fanboy s1e11a.jpg Kyle 'the impudence' s1e11a.jpg|"The impudence!" Main 3 marvel at final excuse note.jpg|"One note left. We'll have to use it wisely." Fanboy about to sneeze 1 s1e11a.jpg|"Ah..." Fanboy about to sneeze 2 s1e11a.jpg|"Ah...!" Kyle putting finger on Fanboy's nose s1e11a.jpg|"Don't you DARE." Kyle pushes Fanboy away s1e11a.jpg|Kyle can stretch his finger. Kyle and Chum Chum before coming up with note s1e11a.jpg Kyle thinking s1e11a.jpg|It's time for the wizard and the sidekick to think hard. Kyle 'think, think!' s1e11a.jpg|"Think, think!" Kyle and Chum Chum think of the perfect note s1e11a.jpg|"What is the perfect note?" Chum Chum got it s1e11a.jpg|"Ooh, I got it!" Chum Chum 'please excuse us' s1e11a.jpg|How about: ''Please excuse us Chum Chum 'from all school' s1e11a.jpg|''from all school'' Chum Chum 'forever' s1e11a.jpg|''forever''? Chum Chum 'brazen' s1e11a.jpg|"Ooh, brazen." Chum Chum 'that's its charm' s1e11a.jpg|"But that's its charm!" Note Mischif Pencil writing N on sheet s1e11a.jpg|''By using my left hand and a windsor grip,'' Kyle writing note s1e11a.jpg|''I do believe I've disguised my penmanship.'' Kyle finished the note s1e11a.jpg|"There. Flawless!" Main 3 marvel at Kyle's note s1e11a.jpg|"Now to let the ink dry." Fanboy 'i have just the thing' s1e11a.jpg|"Oh! I have just the thing!" Fanboy showing fan s1e11a.jpg|Eh? Kyle 'no! don't!' s1e11a.jpg|"NO! DON'T!" Fanboy turns on fan s1e11a.jpg|Too late. Fan's blades spinning s1e11a.jpg|The fan spins Note starting to move s1e11a.jpg Note flying s1e11a.jpg|"Our precious note!" Main 3 watching the flying note s1e11a.jpg|Their eyes are following the note. Note starting to enter fan s1e11a.jpg|It's gonna get ruined... Note misses fan s1e11a.jpg|A close call Main 3 relieved s1e11a.jpg|Phew. Note getting shreaded s1e11a.jpg|DIRECT HIT! Main 3 noticing note-fetti s1e11a.jpg|It's raining...note. Chum Chum likes this s1e11a.jpg|"Yay! Confetti!" Chum Chum 'Happy Birthday, Kyle!' s1e11a.jpg|"Happy Birthday, Kyle!" Chum Chum blowing party blower s1e11a.jpg| Kyle about to blow party blower s1e11a.jpg|Kyle can blow the other side of the party blower. Is that possible? Chum Chum's head inflated s1e11a.jpg|Literal big head there. Kyle blows Chum Chum away s1e11a.jpg|Off he goes. Kyle angry at Fanboy, again s1e11a.jpg|Uh oh, I think he's getting angry... Fanboy 'cupcake?' s1e11a.jpg|"Cupcake...?" Kyle 'you idiot!' 1 s1e11a.jpg|"You..." Kyle 'you idiot!' 2 s1e11a.jpg|"...idiot!" Fanboy about to run away from Kyle s1e11a.jpg|Gotta go! Fanboy runs away from Kyle s1e11a.jpg Kyle after Fanboy runs away s1e11a.jpg Kyle notices something s1e11a.jpg|Hold it. Kyle 'wait a minute...' s1e11a.jpg|"Wait a minute." Kyle staring at wand s1e11a.JPG|"Why didn't I think of this sooner?" "I'll simply conjure more notes" s1e11a.jpg|"I'll simply conjure more notes." Kyle note spell 1 s1e11a.jpg|"I..." Kyle note spell 2 s1e11a.jpg|"...command thee." Kyle note spell 3 s1e11a.jpg|"Come..." Kyle note spell 4 s1e11a.jpg|"...hither..." Kyle ready to cast note spell s1e11a.jpg Kyle casts note spell s1e11a.jpg|"NOTES!" Kyle conjured newts s1e11a.jpg|Umm, I think you got the spell wrong, Kyle. Kyle realizing newts s1e11a.jpg|You got newts, not notes. Kyle is angry s1e11a.jpg F&C run past Kyle with newts s1e11a.jpg|"Uh, those are newts." Kyle with face up s1e11a.jpg|Let's try that again. Kyle tries spell again s1e11a.jpg|"Notes!" Kyle conjured gnats s1e11a.jpg|Nope, you got gnats. Kyle is angry again s1e11a.jpg F&C run past Kyle with gnats s1e11a.jpg|"Whoa, whoa! Gnats!" Kyle among newts and gnats s1e11a.jpg|Why do I always get that spell wrong? Kyle raising arms s1e11a.jpg|Gotta try that again. Kyle tries spell yet again s1e11a.jpg|"Notes!" Kyle after third spell attempt s1e11a.jpg Main 3 before getting caught in nets s1e11a.jpg|What just happened? Fanboy and Kyle caught in nets s1e11a.jpg|Nets! They got Fanboy and Kyle! Chum Chum caught in net s1e11a.jpg|And Chum Chum, too! Mess around couch s1e11a.jpg|That's a big mess. Main 3 in nets s1e11a.jpg|"(Fanboy: Um...) (Kyle: Nets, I know.)" Smoke coming out of Fanlair at day s1e11a.jpg|"Notes." Smoke coming out of Fanlair at night s1e11a.jpg|"Notes." Smoke coming out of Fanlair at dawn s1e11a.jpg|"Notes." Fanboy likes the nuts s1e11a.jpg|"Mmm, good nuts, Kyle. How are the notes coming?" Kyle can't concentrate s1e11a.jpg|"I can't concentrate with these gnats in my face." Kyle sneezes gnats away s1e11a.jpg|Go away, gnats! Gnats come back to Kyle s1e11a.jpg|They won't never leave me alone. Fanboy 'we're late again!' s1e11a.jpg|{BRRRIIING!} "The school bell! we're late again!" Kyle 'if only we weren't' s1e11a.jpg|"If only we weren't trapped in these nets." Chum Chum showing axe s1e11a.jpg|"Why don't we use this?" Kyle 'where did you get that' s1e11a.jpg|"Where did you get that?" Chum Chum "when you conjured those knights" s1e11a.jpg|"When you conjured those knights." Knights s1e11a.jpg|Whoa, a whole clan of them. Chum Chum shouting s1e11a.jpg|PREPARE TO FALL! Axe closeup s1e11a.jpg|Axe, do your work. Main 3 before falling s1e11a.jpg Main 3 fall from the ceiling s1e11a.jpg|Down we go! Main 3 lying on ground s1e11a.jpg|That was some fall. Kyle 'we're tardy again' s1e11a.jpg|"We're tardy again, and we don't have a note!" Worried Fanboy s1e11a.jpg|A worried superhero Fanboy notices shreaded note s1e11a.jpg Fanboy looking at shreaded note s1e11a.jpg|Realizing something that will help Fanboy 'Kyle...' s1e11a.jpg|"Kyl-le..." Fanboy 'relax' s1e11a.jpg|"...relax." Kyle upset s1e11a.jpg|A wizard upset that there's nothing to do Fanboy 'all the note we need' s1e11a.jpg|"We've got all the note we need..." Fanboy "right here!" s1e11a.jpg|"...right here!" The bads of the excuse School s1e11a.jpg|Off to school we go. Main 3 with taped up note s1e11a.jpg|"A note, huh?" Hank taking taped up note s1e11a.jpg|Gimmie that. Main 3 before Hank reads taped up note s1e11a.jpg|Here we go... Hank reading taped up note s1e11a.jpg|''Please excuse Fan...Kyle...Chum...'' Main 3 listen as Hank reads the letter s1e11a.jpg|''...from Mr. Mufflin's class forever.'' Hank finishes reading taped up note s1e11a.jpg|''Flebepennene, merculeah.'' Hank 'this seems to be in order' s1e11a.jpg|"Well, this seems to be in order!" Main 3 think Hank will let them out s1e11a.jpg|Ooh, he got it. Hank 'Fan-Kyle-Chum!' s1e11a.jpg|"Fan-Kyle-Chum!" Fankylechum first appearance s1e11a.jpg|"Present!" Main 3 before they react to Fankylechum s1e11a.jpg Main 3 horrified look s1e11a.jpg|Yes -- no...what? Main 3 look at Fankylechum s1e11a.jpg Fankylechum walks to Hank s1e11a.jpg Hank 'yup' s1e11a.jpg|"Yup, looks like you're..." Hank 'free to go' s1e11a.jpg|"Free to go!" Main 3 watch Fankylechum walk by s1e11a.jpg|"Thank you! Now I can play recess forever!" Main 3 jaw drop s1e11a.jpg|Bu-bu-bu-bu-but... Main 3 hear Hank s1e11a.jpg|"Now, you three!" Hank 'where's your' s1e11a.jpg|"Where's your..." Hank 'note' s1e11a.jpg|"...note?" Main 3 from behind s1e11a.jpg|"Just stay cool, and let me handle --" Kyle 'it was those two!' s1e11a.jpg|"It was those two!" Kyle turns F&C's heads around s1e11a.jpg|"They forced me to write those fake notes!" Kyle about to push F&C s1e11a.jpg Kyle tells the truth whilst pushing F&C s1e11a.jpg|"The whole ordeal was very taxing." Main 3 worried what happens next s1e11a.jpg Hank learning the notes were fake s1e11a.jpg|"Fake notes?" Hank 'fake notes?!' 1 s1e11a.jpg|"FAKE..." Hank 'fake notes?!' 2 s1e11a.jpg|"...NOTES?!" They were real notes.jpg|"Well, technically they were real notes." With fake stuff written on them.jpg|"Just with fake stuff written on them." Main 3 nervous smiles s1e11a.jpg|{Nervous smile} Hank 'you mean' s1e11a.jpg|"You mean..." Hank 'weren't in danger' s1e11a.jpg|"Those kitten-puppies weren't in danger at all?! Hank with head low s1e11a.jpg|I'm so sad, it's time for your punishment. Main 3 getting scared s1e11a.PNG|You boys are going to have to Kyle walks behind Chum Chum s1e11a.jpg|Make up all that work Hank 'you got out of' s1e11a.jpg|You got out of -- Fanboy 'oh, yes of course' s1e11a.jpg|"Oh, yes, of course, Mr. Mufflin!" Fanboy going to reach for Kyle s1e11a.jpg|"That's just... Fanboy reaching off camera s1e11a.jpg Fanboy brings Kyle back s1e11a.jpg|"...what we'll do." Hank 'during' s1e11a.jpg|...during... Hank 'SPRING BREAK!' s1e11a.jpg|SPRING BREAK! Hank mean face s1e11a.jpg|A mean face Hank's eye moves out of place s1e11a.jpg|Whoop, lazy eye error. Hank tapping eye back into place s1e11a.jpg|That's better. Main 3 upset that they have to work s1e11a.jpg|The boys are upset Forced to make up work Kids on springs half 1 s1e11a.jpg|Spring Break arrives Kids on springs half 2 s1e11a.jpg|Everyone enjoys bouncing instead of work. Kids on springs half 3 s1e11a.jpg Main 3 sad at the window s1e11a.jpg|"Those are our springs." Main 3 sigh s1e11a.jpg|A big sigh signifying we have to miss Spring Break. Hank 'BACK TO WORK!' s1e11a.jpg|"BACK TO WORK!" Kyle closes window s1e11a.jpg|He really means it. Hank and guard goat shadow s1e11a.jpg Scrivener Elf bouncing s1e11a.jpg|Even Scrivener Elf needs a Spring Break. Scrivener Elf putting up THE END sign s1e11a.jpg|Signifying the end of the episode Scrivener Elf bounces away s1e11a.jpg Sign saying THE END s1e11a.jpg|That's the end, hope the main 3 learn their lesson not to fake excuses again. To return to the "Excuse Me" episode summary, click here. Category:Episode Galleries Category:Galleries